Shiro's Choice
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Hitsugaya's very obsessed to help them by himself, but the others forbid him. The Ryokas are needed to help, far away from them... Somebody planned something for them... Needs review
1. Abducted

Shiro's choice

* * *

That night, Momo is walking around Seireitei. She's patrolling, because there was a news that Aizen has just penetrated into Seireitei from Hueco Mundo and killed many Shinigamis under Vice-Captain level. Soul Society lost out. And now, Momo is searching for Aizen, she was ordered to catch him if he tried to runaway.

* * *

"Aizen, if I find you… I'll kill you!!!"Momo swore in her heart.

She jumps from roof to roof, she walks from boulevard to boulevard. Her destination is The Soukyoku Hill. She meets Kira on the way….

"Konbanwa, Hinamori-kun…. Did you find him????"Kira asked.

"No, I didn't. What about you?????"she asked back.

"No, but my Division member told me that Aizen and his group is on the way to The Soukyoku Hill"Kira answered.

"Good, I'm on my way to there"she smirked.

"Hey, do you want me to go with you there???"Kira asked.

"If you want, just go with me. If you don't, just leave me"Momo answered.

Momo does the Shunpo, just the same with Kira.

Momo looks serious, because she's still bear a grudge on Aizen.

"Is….is this Hinamori-kun????? She looks so different, she looks stronger than ever. Here eyes are so wide when she's looking around. It seems like she has steadied her heart to meet Aizen. It seems like she won't cry forever. She's totally different tonight, I can see her sadistic face when she hears Aizen's name"Kira said in his heart.

Then, they arrived at the Soukyoku Hill. There's nobody there, just two of them….

"There's nobody here… Hinamori-kun"Kira said.

"Hm…"she replied. Momo is looking around, she might find Aizen by doing that.

"Its just two of us, now… lets leave"Kira said.

Momo hold him back before he leave.

"What's wrong, Hinamori-kun???"he asked.

"He's coming…."Momo answered.

"What??? Who's coming???"Kira asked in confused intonation.

"Aizen and his group is coming here…."Momo answered. Her reiatsu is getting stronger.

"Urgh"Kira holds her reiatsu by putting his hands in front of his face.

Momo widen her eyes.

"He's coming….. He isn't far from here….."she said.

"Hi..Hinamori-kun, hold your reiatsu or he'll know that you're here!!!" Kira said.

"No matter…. I want him to find me…"Momo said.

"But…."

"Can you just shut your mouth up????!!!!!"Momo said in anger. She's mad now.

"Hi…"

"Stop talking, Kira-kun. You better take a look around than talking all the time…."Momo said.

"Ok, you're right…"

Momo squint her eyes, prepare to scream loudly.

"HE'S COMING, KIRA-KUN!!!!"Momo said loudly.

"Where he is????"Kira asked.

"HE'S BEHIND YOU!!!!"Momo answered while pointing to Aizen.

Kira looks at his back.

"Aizen!!!!" He is growling slowly.

"Well…well..well.. Look, Gin…Kaname… What we have found here… Two of our ex-partner…"Aizen said.

"I…Ichimaru!!!! Aizen!!! Tosen!!!!"Kira said, he swore to not call the Traitors with 'Taichou' designation anymore.

Kira and Momo look around, they had been trapped in a circle by the Traitors.

"Momo… I come here… To take you with me…"Aizen said while he's walking forward to Momo. Momo walks back up.

"Take me with you???? Why???? Where????"Momo asked.

"To Hueco Mundo, my princess"Aizen answered.

"Don't call me…."Momo strengthen her reiatsu until it become so strong.

"This pressure!!! Hinamori-kun must be so mad"Kira said in his heart.

"YOUR PRINCESS, DAMN TRAITOR!!!!!!"Momo screamed loudly.

Aizen smirked.

"Burst, TOBIUME!!!!!!"Momo directs her Zanpakutou to him and throw the fires from her Zanpakutou.

But, without any second, Aizen moved.

"Hah??? Where's him??? Kira-kun!!! Why do you just stand on your own???!!! Go help me!!!"Momo said.

"Hi…Hinamori-kun, look at me.. Please…."Kira said, he's afraid.

"What do you want to do now??!!!"She looks to Kira and then….

**KRAK**

Kira points his Zanpakutou to her.

"Hey, Kira-kun!!! What happened with you???"Momo asked in confuse.

"I'm fine…"he replied.

"Then why do you point your Zanpakutou to me???? What the hell are you doing???!!!!"Momo asked in anger.

Gin walks to Momo and then bow to her a bit to talk with her.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori-kun. But I have just hypnotized your friend"said Gin.

"You…"Momo is furiousing loudly.

"Well, it spends much time here…. Just go on, Gin"Tosen said.

"Ok…"

"Shiro-chan, help me…"Momo whispered.

**DAK**

Suddenly, Gin hit her on her head until she's unconscious. Then, Tosen do the same to Kira. They bring them to the Hueco Mundo gate and then they lost in the darkness…

* * *

The next morning, Hitsugaya's still sleeping on his desk until someone knocks his office door loudly….

"Hey, who's the hell waking me up??? Can you see I'm sleeping???"Hitsugaya grumbled while opening the door.

"Morning, Captain"

"Oh, you.. Matsumoto… What's wrong?"he asked.

"This is a serious situation, Yamamoto-soutaichou is waiting for us in 1st Division building"Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya widen his eyes.

"Ok, I'm going with you"

Then, they both run together to the 1st division's building…..

In the 1st division building….

All Shinigami from Gotei 13 have been gathered. Except Momo and Kira.

"Mmm… Matsumoto, do you see Momo and Kira?"Hitsugaya asked.

"No, captain. They still haven't arrive here"Matsumoto replied.

"Oh…"

"To all Shinigami, this is the serious situation. Last night, we found Aizen…"

"What's wrong with Aizen….?"Hitsugaya said in his heart.

"Kidnapped Hinamori-fukutaicho and Kira-fukutaicho and then brought them to Hueco Mundo"said Yamamoto-soutaichou.

All Shinigamis there are surprised.

"What????!!!!!!"Hitsugaya said.

"And now, we're still trying to chase them. We just want to tell all of you to take a look for Aizen, he might come here anytime"Yamamoto-soutaicho said.

The meeting hasn't finish, but Hitsugaya has just left the building…

Outside the building..

"Captain, where are you going???"Matsumoto asked.

"I'm going to chase Aizen…"he replied.

"But, he's too far!!! It's dangerous!!!"Matsumoto said. She runs and then stepped on something like a mail. Matsumoto open it, suddenly her eyes widen.

"Captain…"Matsumoto called.

"What???"Hitsugaya look at her.

"This is for you…"she gives the mail to him with an anger look.

"From who???" He asked.

"From Aizen…"Matsumoto answered.

Immediately he strikes Matsumoto's hand and take the mail.

He starts to read it…

Line per line, he reads it…

His expression changes by the words in the mail…

After finish reading it, he keep it in his Shihakusho.

"What's wrong, Captain???"Matsumoto asked.

"I have to rescue Hinamori immediately…"he replied.

"Why?"she asked.

"Because Aizen is going to hypnotized her and change her into Arrancar"Hitsugaya said.

"What???!!! Is he crazy?!!! Then, what should you do to save her???!!!"Matsumoto surprised.

Hitsugaya silent for a while, then he bowed his head…

"I have to exchange Momo and Kira with my…."

"With what???"she asked.

"With my Zanpakutou and all my skill"he answered.

* * *

Chapter 1

-End-

* * *

Phew….. Chapter 1 finished….

So sorry for my bad grammar…

There'll be crack pairings here….

Please don't blame me….

Review please…. Review… Review!!! Or I'm gonna curse you!!! -ass kicked-


	2. Helps

Chap. 2

Hueco Mundo…

Momo wakes up in a white-walled room, she realized that she was sleeping on a sofa…

"Mmm, where am I???"she asked.

"Morning, Hinamori-kun.."a voice addressed her.

She look at the corner of the room the she found Kira tied with iron chain. She's surprised. Then runs to him.

"Ki…Kira-kun… are you Ok???"she asked in worry.

"I'm fine, Hinamori-kun… I'm so sorry for what I've done…"he replied.

"Wha…what do you mean???"Hinamori asked.

"I'm so sorry for that night, I pointed my sword to you.. But you know, I was hypnotized that night…"Kira said, he regrets all he has done.

"That's ok… At least you don't kill me…"Momo replied, she smiled to her bestfriend.

"Thanks Hinamori-kun….."

"My pleasure…"she replied.

Kira silent for a while and then opens his mouth to say something.

"Hinamori-kun.."he called.

"What???"

"I miss Abarai-kun…"he answered.

"Yeah… Me too… I wish he's ok.."she replied.

* * *

Hitsugaya had prepaired all of his tools to fight in Hueco Mundo. When he's about to leave, somebody have been waiting for him outside…

"Where are you going, 10th Division Captain???" a voice asked.

"Heh… Not your affair…. Kuchiki, Soi Fong, Zaraki, Komamura"he replied, he turns left, avoids from the place they stand.

Soi Fong does the Shunpo, and stands in front of him..

"You can't go by yourself, you have to plan your attack and take people to help you there!!!!!!"Soi Fong said.

"No, I can do it by myself…."he said.

PLAK

Soi Fong slapped him.

"Don't be foolish!!! Or you'll die!!!!"she said in anger.

The other captains approach him.

"That's right, Hitsugaya. If you go there by yourself and you die there, how can we get any information??? Maybe you couldn't help them??!!! You just make the others bustle"Komamura said.

Hitsugaya silent. He's thinking.

"Listen, think it as well, maybe you'll need our help or maybe you'll need the Ryokas to help you"Byakuya said.

Hitsugaya still silent… He closes his eyes and open it..

"Yeah… Maybe, I'll need your helps…."he said.

"Ok, now lets arrange the…"Soi Fong hasn't finish her words, Hitsugaya interrupt her.

"And now I have to go to Hueco Mundo, bye you all!!!!!"he said in anger. Suddenly…

BRUK

Hitsugaya fell on the floor.

"Hey, what happened with him???"Soi Fong asked.

"I hit this fussy baby on his head"Kenpachi answered.

"Now, lets bring him to Vice Captains room"Byakuya said and then he carries Hitsugaya on his left shoulder.

Everyone follow him.

* * *

Renji's staring the sky in front of the Vice Captains room. Hisagi approaches him. Then, slaps Renji's shoulder.

"Hey…"Hisagi called.

No answer from Renji…

"Are you ok????"he asked once more.

No answer again…

"Fine, I know you miss them so much, I know how you feel, I miss them too…."Hisagi said.

Renji sigh…

"Isai-san, maybe you miss them too, but maybe you don't know how I feel.."Renji said.

"What did you mean?"Hisagi asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm afraid that Aizen will use them or maybe kill them…"he replied.

Hisagi surprised.

"You never know that Aizen would do that to the right????"Renji asked.

"Yeah, you're right…"Hisagi replied.

No longer after, The Taichous come…

"Aaa…. Ohayou Soi Fong-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou, Komamura-Taichou, Zaraki-Taichou and Hi…."suddenly, Hisagi and Renji surprised when they saw Byakuya is holding The Unconscious Hitsugaya on his shoulder.

"Wha..what's wrong with him, Taichou???"Renji asked.

"He's fine, he's still sleeping…"Byakuya lied.

Hisagi and Shuuhei silent…

"Now, come in…. We have to talk with all of you…"Komamura said.

"Ha….hai, but let we call the others first.."Hisagi said.

"No, you don't have.. They're in now…"Kenpachi said.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knock Hinamori and Kira's door.

"Uh… Come in…"she said.

Then, the person opens the door and comes in…

Kira widen his eyes…

"You!!!!!!"he said, he's frightening.

"Kira-kun, do you know him????"Momo asked.

* * *

"Morning…"Soi Fong greets all of the Fuku-Taichos.

"Morning…."they replied.

The room silent for a while, until Nemu breaks the silence…

"Mmm… Kuchiki-Taichou… What happened with Hitsugaya-Taichou???"she asked.

"Oh, he's sleeping!!!!"Soi Fong replied.

"Can we start the meeting now????"Kenpachi asked.

"Oh, ok… Just go on, Zaraki"Soi Fong said.

"Don't be mad , Soi Fong…."Kenpachi replied.

They both start to fight.

"Hey, you both… Wanna die or start the meeting?"Komamura asked.

They both stop the fight.

"Good…"Komamura said.

Byakuya put Hitsugaya down and take him a seat. Then he walks to the center of the room.

"All of you must have heard about Hinamori-fukutaicho and Kira-fukutaicho's news right???"he asked.

All Fuku-Taichos nod their head.

"Hm… We're here to discuss a plan to help Hinamori and Kira"Soi Fong said.

Then, someone raised hand.

"What's wrong, Isane????"Soi Fong asked.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, but have all of you tell your plan to Yamamoto-soutaicho???"Isane asked.

"Don't be foolish, if the one who ordered us to do this wasn't him, all of you wouldn't gather here!!!!"Soi Fong replied.

They discuss all the plans, the arrange the day they'll go to Hueco Mundo, they arrange who'll they send to Hueco Mundo and they send 2 Shinigami to Karakura for asking help to the Ryokas.

* * *

Karakura, the town where its safe to stay there…

Rukia and Ichigo are now sitting on Ichigo's house roof. Staring at the night sky…

"Tonight, the sky is peace, isn't it?"Rukia asked. She looks at Ichigo who sits next to her…

"Yeah…. As peace as our heart…"Ichigo replied. Then he takes a look at Rukia, the he smiles to her…

Rukia replied his smile. Then, Ichigo brings his face closer to Rukia's face. so does Rukia. They're about to kiss.

"Ehm, sorry for disturbing you two…"said a voice.

Suddenly, Ichigo and Rukia surprised and turn their body hastily.

"Eh???? Renji??? Matsumoto-san??? What are you doing here???"Rukia asked.

"We need help from all of you, can you call them to gather here now???"Matsumoto asked while fold her hands.

"O…ok….."Ichigo said, then he goes inside the house.

"Well, Rukia… So sorry for disturbing you romance!!!!"Matsumoto said sneaky.

"Eh..eheheheh…. That's ok…"Rukia said, her face is red.

30 Minutes later…

All of them have gathered on Ichigo's House roof.

"What's wrong, Abarai???? Matsumoto-san???"Uryuu asked.

"Well, all of you have been gathered here right???"Renji asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, first, we have to tell you something…"Matsumoto said.

"What is it???"Chad asked.

Renji looks at Matsumoto, so does Matsumoto , they both nod.

"Soul Society is in danger now…"They both said.

"What????!!!!!"They said in surprise.

"Yeah, 2 days ago Aizen and his group Kidnapped Hinamori-fukutaicho and Kira-fuku taicho"Renji said.

"Then???"Ichigo asked.

"We need you to help us, we want all of you to go there to help us…."Renji said.

"If all of you accept our request, come to Soul Society tomorrow morning.."Matsumoto said.

"If not…..?"Orihime asked.

"Just stay here…"Matsumoto replied.

"Well, that's our request… We have to leave now, we'll see you tommorow morning… Bye…"

Renji and Matsumoto lost in the darkness….

After they left, the Ryokas silent…

"Mmm… who wants to go????"Uryuu broke the silence.

Nobody answered. But they raise their hands.

"Fine, do you think we'll need Urahara-san's help too????"Uryuu asked once more.

No answer. But then..

"Ok, I'll tell this to him…"Chad said.

"Ok, this is the time for us to help them, they have helped us so much….."Ichigo said.

"Yeah, what can we do if they are nothing????"Rukia said.

"Tommorow morning, we'll gather at Urahara Shoten and go to Soul Society"

"YEAH!!!!!!!"

They all tossed their hands.

Far away from them…. Somebody's watching them….

"So, what do you think????? Shinji???"a girl with light brown hair asked him.

"Yeah, we'll go to Hueco Mundo without visit Soul Society first"Shinji replied.

"What are we going to do???"said a man with curly blonde hair.

"We'll penetrate and finish the Arrancars up one by one…"Shinji replied.

"So, you wanna make them attack Hueco Mundo easier????"said a green bobbed hair girl.

"Yeah, Kuma…."he replied.

* * *

Chapter 2

-End-

* * *

Yeah!!! Chapter 2 finished…. I think the grammar's getting worse... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!

In this chapter, i think Shiro-chan doesn't appear much... Hehehe *killed*

Review please!!!!! Onegai Shimasu!!!!! TT_TT


End file.
